


Have you seen the angels fall

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a poem about the angels being cast out of heaven.<br/>I wrote this just after the season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you seen the angels fall

have you seen the angels fall  
was it not the most beautiful sight of all  
as they embraced earth with burning faith  
amazing how quickly they learned to hate

have you seen the angels crash   
did you see their wings reduced to ash  
was it not the most beautiful sight to see  
Lucifer’s punishment given out for free

have you seen the angels cry  
when they realized they’d lost the sky  
it was a beautiful sight, indeed  
to finally witness angels bleed


End file.
